9 Broken Regulations
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: For the 12 Days of Spirkmas, Event, 9 broken regulations; Jim is really pissing off Spock, but in the end it wont matter to either of them; even if they manage to piss off Bones in the process. (fluff)


On the 4th Day of Christmas my T'hy'la gave to me: 9 broken regulations

"Captain, I do not believe this would be wise."

It wasn't wise, it was a stupid idea, but Jim was Jim and he had his own plans for the evening. A still. Scotty had a still, and a reserve of alcohol for the Christmas celebration and Spock was absolutely appalled that Jim was allowing this behavior.

It took Doctor McCoy, AGREEING with Jim on this decision for the Vulcan to even consider it. And he did, but it was mostly because he was madly head-over heels for the Captain and something he wouldn't tell him even if it was the last day on earth, or if he was dying, or if it was a significant Christmas tradition.

Absolutely not.

The Commander headed towards the bridge, in a rather upset mood and as soon as he reached the room, he realized everyone was dressed in Christmas attire, sweaters, dresses, sweater dresses. It was another, yet another rule shamefully broken by Jim who supported these actions, ON duty and it was when they were off duty that the alcohol was being shared ON the bridge and Spock was already twitching madly.

It had nothing to do with the fact that 2 yeoman were shamelessly hitting on the Captain, that everyone but him had a date to the affairs, or perhaps that he hated Christmas only for the sheer fact that he, himself never had one for his own.

Spock watched as more rules were broken, they were already at 4, he was testy, upset, this was not supposed to be happening. Now, they were passing around gifts, one of which was a Klingon weapon that was legally obtained and inoperable but clearly a violation of 2 separate paragraphs in Starfleet regulation code.

He was now, very upset, but he did not say a thing. Merely standing by and watching as the humans illogically opened champagne, smiled and laughed. When Mr. Scott brought in a miniature Christmas tree, Spock thought he was going to have a seizure.

No, his hands merely shook for a second, and he watched as they passed more gifts. Nothing to him, of course, he wouldn't have expected any. He told them he didn't celebrate the holiday, that he thought gift giving to be illogical, and that he would only attend the party because the Captain had invited him and it would be rude to turn such an invitation down.

It was almost 22:03 when Jim waved Spock over and now the Yeoman were talking about romulan ale. Illegal substances that were prohibited from discussion as well; oh he was well on his way to rant, state every regulation and cause a mutiny when he realized the Yeoman were walking away. In fact, everyone on the bridge was leaving… another violation. There had to be at LEAST 3 people on the bridge at all times while un-docked.

"Captain, what is the meaning of this?" Jim shushed him and smiled broadly, "Come on Spock, its Christmas, chill out." He asked, handing him champagne to which Spock declined, placing it on the side unit table.

"Captain…" Spock started, but Jim stopped him. "Listen, I know you told me that you don't celebrate the Christmas holiday, but you at least have to let me try!" Jim crossed his arms, and Spock seemed rather petulant; he didn't /need/ to celebrate this, the holiday itself was completely illogical. "Spock, Merry Christmas." He handed Spock a small gift wrapped in blue paper.

Before looking up to Jim confusedly, "Jim what did you…" "I got you a Christmas gift now open up, okay?" Spock did not answer, only listened, opening it to reveal a holoframe.

Inside was a moving picture of him and his mother on their last trip to earth; one of the few pictures taken in secret, them just walking arm in arm. He was so young, a little shorter, and emotionally distant to the point that he knew; he knew he hurt her.

But he loved this all the same, even though it brought feelings to him he no longer wanted to feel, or remember he felt. "James…" Kirk smiled a little, hesitantly and Spock nodded. "Jim…Thank you, your gift is sufficient…" It was so much more, but Spock knew if he stayed any longer he'd begin to cry on the bridge and he could not have this.

To be honest the Captain felt awful, but he ignored his feelings and invited everyone back on the bridge again. Not even going after Spock for an hour later, when Jim was feeling worried for his Vulcan first officer.

He walked into Spocks quarters without a knock, or a word, to see a meditating Vulcan, topless, and sitting on the floor in front of red candles that sparkled. It was definitely festive in a way, then alien in another. "Spock, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe that you'd like it, since you … favored your mother." "I love my mother, Captain."

Love.

A word Jim didn't think the Vulcan was truly capable of; or at least, didn't think the Vulcan would ever admit to. "You loved your mother, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, rather redundantly.

"Yes, Vulcans love, and their love is not limited to one person either. It is always true, never based on the physical, but the mental compatibility."

"So, you have to meld with them? To truly know?" Jim cursed himself, of course this was a stupid idea, being in love with your first officer was stupid too.

"Not necessarily, but it would be an asset."

"Meld with me."

There was silence, and Spock turned, looking confused. "Jim I…"

"Meld. With. Me." He asked again, sitting down in front of him, eyes sparkling dark and midnight blue in the darkness. "Are you, positive?"

"It won't hurt right?"

"No, of course not."

"Then do it. Do it."

Spock hesitated for a moment and pressed forward, placing his hand on Jims face. "My mind to your mind…" To his surprise Jim finished him. "My thoughts to your thoughts."

-_Jim-_

It was incredible, they /were/ compatible, perfect, something more, and he was sure doing this was so taboo his heart was thudding in his side at the thought. Oh but he loved it, loved this feeling and yearned and ached, hiding his feelings…but what happened next shocked him to his core.

_I love you Spock, I don't know if you hear me now, but I love you. Always have, want you, always, I love you, cherish thee? I think that's right… is that right? I cherish thee…-_

He pulled off of his captain, breathless and shivering.

"Spock…I'm… hey… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and its probably just the alcohol… I…" Spock pressed two, conspicuous, fingers up to his captains lips then down his neck, and straight to his hands.

"Jim, I love thee, I cherish thee as well."

Something Jim was /not/ expecting…but wasn't exactly worried about.

They must of sat there for ten minutes, touching, lips in tangled heat pressing tongues and teeth grazing on sensitive warm pink flesh. "Ashayam.." Spock would moan. "Damnit Spock, your hands make me so horny." Jim would hiss, and soon, the blonde had I idea.

"Come with me, it's Christmas eve, and I've never gotten to do this before." Spock didn't argue, merely fell into step with Jim, basking in comfortable silence as the boarded the turbolift, and as soon as they walked on to the bridge, Jim whirled around and pulled a mortified Vulcan close to him, Kissing him right then and there.

"Damnit Jim! Spock! Kissing like that on the bridge is PDA and completely against regulations; stop that shit right now!"

Spock stood there bewildered, eyes staring off as Jim kissed the 'poised' right out of him.

McCoy sat there arguing to Jim about propriety… and not being gross; but all the Captain could do was sit and stare at the mistletoe. Spock caught on, and quirked a brow at the crazy Captain.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Spock, I love you too."


End file.
